Timothy Hearst
Timothy Hearst is a young Exorcist who is a member of the Archangels, wherein he is a member of Team Allen, and the apprentice of General Klaud Nine. He is a former member of the Black Order's European Branch, and the former "Phantom Thief G". Statistics *'Name': Timothy Hearst, Phantom Thief G *'Origin': D.Gray-man *'Gender': Male *'Age': 12 *'Birthday': May 7 *'Classification': Human, Parasitic-Type Exorcist, Archangels Member, Former Thief *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 142 cm (4'8") *'Weight': 30 kg (66 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Blue *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class. D-Class to SS-Class with Tsukikami. *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Tsukikami *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Brittney Karbowski (Timothy); Newton Pittman (Tsukikami) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Small Building level. Varies with Tsukikami *'Speed': Superhuman with Subsonic reaction speed. Varies with Tsukikami *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman. Varies with Tsukikami *'Striking Strength': Class MJ+. Varies with Tsukikami *'Durability': Multi-City Block level. Varies with Tsukikami *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of Meters with Tsukikami *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance Timothy is a short, fairly built young boy with a blue mullet-like (short hair at the front and sides and long at the back) haircut and brown eyes. Like most male exorcist, Timothy wears the standard Archangels male uniform, although different with dark shorts, pads, roller-skates and a large stripped bandanna (to cover his Innocence). Timothy's spirit (when he ejects it out of his body) has his hair in the shape of cat ears. Personality Timothy is a free-spirited, cool, happy-go-lucky and childish individual. He's sometimes immature and hates studying, but always follows orders without argument. At first he seems to be arrogant and greedy, but it’s a false appearance. He really cares for people he loves or admires and tries to help them. Unfortunately, his young age and lack of experience often cause him to be more of a hindrance than a help. History Main Skills and Equipment Tsukikami (Divine Possession): Timothy's Innocence, a Parasitic type, is centered in the jewel in his forehead. It allows him to take control over other people. *'Innocencification': Though a process called "Innocencification," Timothy can eject his spirit from his body and possess the bodies of Akuma. In order to do this, he has to first leave his body through the gem on his forehead, forcibly eject an Akuma's spirit from its body and then take the Akuma's spirit's place. Then, Tsukikami's "Second" devours the spirit of the Akuma. While possessing an Akuma, he can use any of the abilities that were inherent to that Akuma's body. Once Timothy leaves the body of an Akuma he has possessed, Tsukikami purifies it and it turns to ash. **At his current level, Timothy can only possess Level 1 and Level 2 Akuma, though as he gains experience with each invocation of Tsukikami, he will eventually be able to possess more highly-leveled specimens. *'Tsukikami's "Second"': A secondary being that came into existence when Timothy first properly possessed an Akuma, it acts as his guide, explaining the parameters of his Innocence to him and chastising him when he makes mistakes. Only Timothy can see and hear him. Tsukikami can also possess Timothy's main body whenever he is not occupying it. Tsukikami (Being) Appearance Tsukikami's current form is based on an adult version of Timothy's own body, something Tsukikami has confirmed he purposefully did for the sake of convenient communication. Tsukikami has a ghost-like shape of a tall man in the mid-twenties. He has the same haircut as his host – Timothy, but purple colored, pointy ears and white skin with navy-green markings: cross on the forehead (with the vertical line ending on the bridge of his nose), characteristic markings under the eyes and marked upper lip. His nails have the same color. Tsukikami wears loose white kimono (with Japanese character in the front) fastened with stripped purple obi and blue-white thick rope. His pants have blue and white checker pattern. Tsukikami is barefoot. Personality Tsukikami is a first Innocence shown with a developed personality and identifiable gender. He can verbally communicate with either his accommodator or with others via his accommodator. Although his accommodator is his "master," he and Timothy treat each-other rather familiarly. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:Parasitic Type Category:Archangels Members Category:Team Allen Category:D.Gray-man Characters